


The Youngest Old Man

by Tsukimei



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, blame the sore lack of contemplation on the fact that wally is in control of the time force, i don't think i'm actually to blame for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimei/pseuds/Tsukimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally will never tell them how old he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Youngest Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes, he just wants someone to know. Put two and two together and not come up with five for once.

He almost misses being on the same speed as everyone else. He would never give it up, he loves running too much for that, but everyone was so slow. He always had to make sure not to talk too fast, to move at seeable speeds, and it was like torture every day. 

Being a speedster meant that days were like weeks, weeks like months, months like years, years like decades. Of course he was the first person to accept the team idea, he had been working with them for a "week."

He knows they know it logically, but they don't understand what it means. He got his powers at fourteen. He's twenty-four now. In his mind, he's one hundred and fourteen years old. Older than most people get to.

He'll never tell them. Even if he wants someone to realize, it would be awkward for him. How do you explain to someone that you act immature because you're so old it doesn't matter anymore? In a human's perspective, at least. He doesn't know how old aliens can get.

He often wonders what he'll be like at nine hundred, if he lives that long. He doubts it, his career isn't the most conducive to old age. 

He'll probably die in a fight, maybe something more mundane. But he still wonders. Would he bother living? By that time, his body would be run down. He wouldn't be able to run. He'd probably be in a nursing home, where he could only wait for his body to give out. He didn't want that, ever.

So he does his job, hoping that he'll die before it can get to that. He won't kill himself, but if he doesn't quite move fast enough to dodge that bullet…

Well, let's just say that he wouldn't be distraught.

But he know he would never do it on purpose, he loves his team too much. They could never replace Uncle Barry or Aunt Iris, but some where along the way they had wormed their way into his heart, becoming aunts and uncles and older sisters. He would never actually want to go out with either Shayera or Diana, it would feel like incest. He flirts with them because they look sad or insecure. 

It's a good system, because he knows that they don't want to go out with him either.

But he comes back to the present, and Shayera is looking at him expectantly.

"I'm fine!" He says, a mere two "seconds" after the question. "But I am hungry, so come get some food with me!" She smiles, and he decides.

He will never tell them how old he is.


End file.
